Lost sunshine
by IloveKenwatanabe
Summary: [[InuyashaxNaruto crossover]] Kagome is less than perfect, she cant master her jutsu's her familie's dead, she's lost everything, even her best friend Inuyasha... She think's its all her fault, who will help her find her sunshine again?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

Vote for your favorite pairing! (no Yuri)

Japanese translations

Koinu: puppy

Hentai: perverted

Chapter one: Prince Charming?

"Goodbye Inu- kun" Kagome smiled sadly, looking down at his grave. '_All this was for me... Can I be anymore selfish?' _Kagome thought, wiping a tear away from her face.

"Are you crying?" A young man with dark blue hair asked. Kagome nodded, wiping a tear from corner of her eye. '_Wow! He looks like one of those knight and shining armor from the fairy tales my Okasan used to read me!' _She thought, before she was shaken from her thoughts from the boy she believed to be prince charming.

"What are you? Stupid?" He scoffed, "Crying isn't going to bring him back", he told her bluntly, he rolled his eyes, the next thing he knew, he was on the ground, she had punched him.

"You don't understand! Inuyasha was…. My most special…." She trailed off; she lowered her shaking fists, and ran.

"I'm sorry already!" He yelled off into the distance…. He didn't mean to hurt her that bad…

"He's right… I shouldn't be crying…" Kagome told herself, making her way to the ramen house where her uncle worked.

"Kagome-chan are you alright?" Naruto asked, handing her a bowl of ramen, he was Kagome's only current friend, Sango, her other friend had moved to Canada in pursuit of a degree in medicine.

"Hai, I'm just fine" Kagome whispered, accepting the offered ramen.

"You went to Inuyasha's grave again didn't you?" A silver haired man asked, taking a seat beside her. Kagome nodded.

"Kakashi- sensei…He was the only thing I had…" She sobbed; Kakashi patted the small girl in his arms affectionately.

"Don't hurt yourself over this; do you think Inuyasha would've wanted you crying?" Kakashi asked her, she shook her head, reaching over; Kakashi grabbed her bowl of ramen, picking up the noodles with a pair of chopsticks he held it up to her mouth.

"Eat" Kakashi commanded, he watched Kagome turn and shake her head. "Come on Kagome, you haven't eaten in three days, food is for eating not looking at" he told her. "You're 15 now… Do you really want me to force feed you?" He asked in what seemed to be a comforting tone… However his face showed otherwise. He had an evil smirk on his face; everyone knew what this meant…. He had something evil planned in mind…

Kakashi moved closer to Kagome, their faces barely a centimeter away… Kagome opened her mouth to gasp, Kakashi smirked, his plan had worked! Quickly, he shoved the noodles in her mouth, and pulled her into a hug anyway…

"Come on Kagome, you need your strength" He told her, knowing Kagome still had not chewed or swallowed the ramen in her mouth.

"If you don't, I'll tell everyone you punched Sasuke Uchiha, his otaku will not be pleased" he threatened, almost instantly, Kagome chewed and swallowed.

"How did you know? Are you stalking me?" Kagome asked.

"I just know" Kakashi told her, "besides, I promised _him _I'd protect you didn't I?"

"That was some dirty trick you pulled on me!" Kagome yelled "You _pretended _you were going to kiss me!" Kagome said in a somewhat angered tone.

"It was the only way! Hey… Wait a sec, are you upset? I can make it up to you" Kakashi smirked.

"No thanks, keep your hentai thoughts to your book" Kagome shivered.

"You sure?" Kakashi asked, sporting a fairly deceiving innocent look. "Because you know, I wouldn't mind" he said again.

"Kakashi" Kagome said in a sweet voice.

"Yes?"

"Thank you" Kagome told him, pulling off his mask and giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek before walking into the actual ramen house.

"No Kagome, thank you" Kakashi laughed, pulling his infamous orange book out of his back pocket, flipping through the pages of, hmm probably the most perverted book in the world.

"Kagome, what's this I hear from Iruka? You can't even master simple jutsu's" her uncle sighed, crumpling the disappointing evaluation sheet. "What am I going to do with you?" He sighed.

"Gomen nasai" she whispered, running to her room and locking the door.

_Flashback _

_Kagome shut the door and started to cry "Maybe being a ninja isn't what I'm supposed to do in life" she whispered, choking on a sob, she suddenly felt herself in a familiar embrace. _

"_Don't be silly Kagome, don't give up now, I believe in you" Inuyasha whispered. "Come on let's _train" Inuyasha smiled, pulling her with him.

"Thank you Inu- chan" She whispered.

End flashback

"But now…. No more Inu-kun, Koinu…" She whispered, wrapping herself in his red haori, that to the day of his death, he refused to get rid of.

Grabbing his haori, she slipped it over her Yukata and jumped out the window, letting the cool afternoon breeze ruffle her hair. "This isn't even where I belong, I belong in Tokyo… With…. Who? Okasan, Ji-chan and aniki are dead now… Fluffy-chan is too busy with this business and Kikyo… Well she just doesn't like me… She never did" Kagome told herself.

Looking up at the sky, she felt a drop of water hit her. "You too sky? Do you hate me as well?" She asked, "I deserve this, I deserve everything that's going wrong so I should stop crying right?" She whispered.

_Flashback_

"_What are you, stupid? Crying isn't going to bring him back" _

_End flashback _

"That jerk" Kagome mumbled, climbing the stairs to the dojo, it held so many memories of her and Inuyasha. She tripped on his haori; her body fell hard against the cement stairs. "Itai:" she said looking at her palms, they were bleeding, as were her chin and knees. She winced, "I deserve this" she repeated to herself, stepping into the warm, dry dojo.

"Hey are you ok?" A pink haired girl asked, walking towards her. "You're bleeding!" she gasped, rushing over to her. "Wait here, I get some bandages".

Kagome kept the same blank expression on her face, in a few minutes she was back.

"Did you fall on the steps?" she asked, watching as Kagome nodded.

"I deserve this" she told her, "You're a nice person, helping someone like me…." She whispered.

"What are you talking about? You haven't done anything wrong." She told her.

"Then why…Are they all gone?" she asked, looking up at her, she didn't see much, her vision was much too blurred.

"Well, everyone goes eventually; they wouldn't want to see you crying… Weren't you that girl with Inuyasha? The one who always smiled and laughed?" she said, brushing her bangs away from her face. "Yeah you are"

"Oh, it's you again" A voice came from behind her. Into the dojo stepped Sasuke.

"Sakura she's crying again, hn, how pathetic" There he earned another punch… How odd, come he never blocked her? She was slow…

"You punched Sasuke…." Sakura put her hand to her mouth in shock. "You punched him…" She whispered again.

"Why is she bleeding?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"She fell on the stairs" she replied.

"Such slow reflexes are you really a ninja?" he asked.

"Sasuke-san don't be so mean!" Sakura exclaimed, looking over to Kagome, she was gone, she ran away again.

"She's still bleeding and she's soaking wet! Sasuke go get her! She'll die in that storm!" Sakura pleaded.

"She seems to want death, so she could be reunited with her beloved Koinu" He told her. Silence engulfed the room.

With Kagome

The heavy metallic scent of blood came from her, it was strong, but it was slightly diluted by the rain. The thunder roared as lightening flashed through the sky, she looked up into the sky.

"You're watching right Inuyasha?" She cried up to the sky. "Because you promised me remember" She screamed, her only response was thunder, she began to run.

Jumping over the fence, she found herself in the archery field. She ran faster, falling on the damp grass, something poked at her side. An arrow, someone had left it there.

"Just my luck" She gasped. "More blood… I can't run any longer… Too tired…" she whispered, her eyes closed slowly and she drifted to sleep.

Sasuke looked at her, using his leg he rolled her over so that her face was towards him. "What are you doing to yourself?" He asked. "You weren't always like this, were you?" He asked, picking up her body. _' So this is the result of not eating' _Sasuke thought, she barely weighed 70 pounds. He walked into the direction of his house.

"What the hell did you do?" A voice asked from behind him.

"Kakashi…."

End Chapter one


	2. Dr Uchiha?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter 2 – Dr. Uchiha. [Uchiha-sensei

A/N: For those who don't know sensei can be used for doctors too!

"Sasuke what the hell are you doing?!" An enraged Kakashi exclaimed in anger. "Well?!" He grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt and held him above the ground.

"Stop jumping to conclusions!" Sasuke bit out, glaring down at Kakashi. "If you love her so much wouldn't you know what the hell is going on?"

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked, his tight grip loosening a bit.

"This girl's lost all ambition to live." Sasuke said, his words hit Kakashi like a slap across the face. Throwing Sasuke onto the ground, Kakashi looked at Kagome's limp body as the rain slowly fell over it.

"Kagome." Kakashi whispered, falling on his knees beside her. "Inuyasha's left you, but look around I'm still here… I'm still here…" Kakashi brought her up to him, holding onto her, not wanting to let go.

"Hn. How pathetic, look how love makes people weak." Sasuke scoffed as he turned to face them. "Just stay the night at my place, it isn't very far away."

"Thank you." Kakashi whispered, carrying Kagome in his arms.

"…" Sasuke merely nodded at Kakashi before turning to the path that leads home.

At Uchiha's place

"Where am I?" Kagome asked, opening her eyes. The room was blanketed in a dim blue light, the atmosphere the same as that of Inuyasha's room. Sunlight instantaneously began to fill the small room, Kagome turned to find the source.

There, standing like a prince in the sunlight was none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"Wake up Kagome; this is the end of your nightmare." He told her softly, in his eyes nothing but sincerity could be seen.

_Flashback _

"_Keep dreaming of a dream, you keep dreaming" The prince on the white horse said. "This is the end of your nightmare". _

_"What's that supposed to mean Inu-kun?" Kagome asked him, gazing at the picture of the Prince, with the sun behind him. _

_"That means find happiness in what you have right now, and the pain will go away." Inuyasha replied, stroking Kagome's hair affectionately. _

_"Inu-kun?"_

_"Hmm?" _

_"Daisuki da yo" Kagome told him, looking up into his amber eyes. _

_"Yeah, me too" Inuyasha replied, placing a small kiss on her cheek. _

_End Flashback _

"I have nothing right now, so what do you expect me to find happiness in?" She asked him.

"Are you that stupid?" Sasuke scoffed, looking over to Kakashi. "He may be the laziest sensei in all of Konoha, but I don't think he's 'nothing'."

"…" Kagome stared at Sasuke blankly, not aware of the fact that Kakashi cared for her deeply – more than caring, he loved her.

"I was right you are an idiot after all." Sasuke scoffed, breaking Kagome's brief illusion of what seemed for the slightest moment to be a fairytale.

"So princes don't exist after all" Kagome sighed, putting a hand on her aching head.

"Princes? What the hell are you talking about? You aren't dreaming you know? Jeez, you're 15 and you can't tell the difference between a dream and reality? What an idiot." He frowned, crossing his arms in an arrogant fashion.

"You're always saying the word 'idiot'" she said wearily, looking at him with a bored expression on her face.

"S-S-S-So what?" Sasuke stammered, he was caught completely off-guard with her blunt statement. "It's the only word that can describe you…." He countered slowly. "Baka-san"

"It's getting kind of old. You really need to think of something new." With that Kagome pulled the covers back over her and closed her eyes.

"Oi! Don't go to sleep I need to get you the hell out of here! I only let you stay at my house out of pity!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Yeah I hate you too Uchiha-san…Just let me sleep for a bit ne?" Kagome mumbled.

"Get up already!" Sasuke yelled, pulling the covers off of Kagome.

"It's cold…" Kagome's frail form shook with violent shivers. "It's so cold Inu-chan." Sasuke looked at her, placing a shaky hand to her forehead to check her temperature. His eyes widened with realization.

"A fever." He wrapped her in the blanket once more before leaving to get some things to aid her recovery. "Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke yelled, kicking Kakashi's unconscious body off the futon. "Hopeless"

- - - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - -- --- - - -- - -- -

"Hey Baka get up" Sasuke said gently, taking a coop of rice porridge and placing it in front of her mouth. Kagome's mouth opened allowing Sasuke to slowly place to spoon filled with food inside her mouth.

"Atsui!" Kagome exclaimed, swallowing the hot liquid.

"My bad" Sasuke said, "Here I'll cool it down for you a bit ok?" He said, taking another spoonful and blowing on it. "Here." As the spoon began to approach Kagome opened her mouth to receive it and just as she closed her mouth on the spoon…

"Uchiha Sasuke!" A booming voice called, both turned to face the voice.

"Kakashi-sensei…." The two whispered in unison.

"How dare you hand feed Kagome! It should be MY job!" Kakashi said, grabbing the spoon from Sasuke.

"Hey back off! I made the food!" Sasuke said grabbing the spoon back.

"So what it's all a matter of preference!" Kakashi countered – in an instant both men's eyes were set upon Kagome. Yes, there is nothing quite like the intensity of manly rivalry, where pride is really the only thing on the line.

'So what if I don't like the girl? I'm not going to lose to this lazy ass sensei!' Inner Sasuke screamed.

'Psh, of course she'll chose me!' Inner Kakashi said with the fire of determination burning in his eyes.

"Uchiha-san?" Kagome whispered, pointing her finger at Sasuke.

"DAME DAME DAME!!!!" Kakashi cried "I cant have lost to him!"

Sasuke picked up the spoon again, by now the food was already lukewarm.

"Listen, I'm not doing this because I like you or anything." He whispered slowly.

"Alright… I just have one question…"

"…?"

"Why are you feeding me? It's not like I'm paralyzed or something I can feed myself…"

In that instant Sasuke dropped the spoon, a blush spreading across his cheeks with the embarrassing realization.

"Uchiha-san?" Kagome whispered, poking the motionless Sasuke in the forehead.

Could this be the start of love?

Kakashi kills narrator "I'll kill that Sasuke if liked her!"

Narrator shuts up

A/N: Sorry for short chapter and not updating I hope I haven't lost your support.

- Jo-chan


End file.
